The story 1000 years ago
by Theauthorwholikesanime
Summary: join the story of what really happened 1000 years ago. Starring Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!
1. Chapter 1: The story begins!

The story 1000 years ago

Chapter 1: The story begins!

One peacful beatiful night Princess Luna who has finally returned to her normal state. "I'm so excited sister! It's your first night back!"Princess Celestia joyfully says. As Princess Celestia combs her mane Princess Luna is sitting on a cushion reading. She has a sad look on her face, tears running down her face as she reads the book about her as Nightmare Moon!

Princess Celestia stops and looks back at Princess Luna. She heads towards her little sister and sits beside her. "Whats wrong sister?" Princess Celestia says with a worried expression on her face. "I didn't know what was happened then. I bet all the ponies are scared and they probably hate me for doing such a horrible thing." Princess Luna cries. "It wasn't your fault." Princess Celestia comforts. "How can it not? I swore I would bring eternal night and I also..."Princess Luna was stopped. "Little sister... Come sit here. I will tell you a story." Princess Celestia says.  
"A story? I don't need a story! I'm not a kid anymore! Why won't you take me seriously?!" Princess Luna yells. "Just sit here." Princess Celestia demands in a nice tone. Princess Luna has no choice but to follow her sister's orders. She sits down. "Now this is a story of what happened in the past. 1000 years ago." Princess Celestia explains. Princess Luna has a shock on her face.  
"It began on a night while you raising the moon." Princess Celestia says.

This is where the story begins (Princess Celestia is about the I say and you explain e.c.t when she explains the story.)

"'Now don't raise the moon to fast little sister!' I remind. 'I know sister! I've don this about a hundred times!' You explained. 'I'll be waiting here!' I say. I sat on a mountain watching you raise the moon. You unleashed your powers to raise the moon, but at the same time you must of felt bitterness in your heart even just a tiny bitterness. For a purple cloud of smoke touched you and started to spread. You screamed in pain so I flew to you as fast as I could but..." Princess Celestia was interupted.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna your bath is ready." A servant of Princess Celestia says. "Bath time! let's go little sister." Princess Celestia says.

Princess Luna was frightened for what she was about to find out, but she was even more frightened for not knowing what happened.

They headed to bath, and at the door way was her servant and a guard.

Once they went into the bath Princess Luna was itching to find out what happened. "So- what happened next?" Princess Luna says in curiousity.  
"As I flew towards you I was to late the purple cloud of smoke spreaded and took over you a-an-and-" Princess Celestia stops and cries.  
Princess Luna tries to comfort her sister. She pats her on the back to comfort her. "If only I got to you i-in time then you w-wou-wouldn't have became- It was all my fault!"Princess Celestia cries. "It wasn't your fault sister!" Princess Luna comforts.  
Princess Celestia calms down after a few minutes. "Okay i'm fine now."Princess Celestia says as she wipes the last tear off her face.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Princess Luna says. "No, I have to tell you." Princess Celestia humbely says.

"It spread through your body and became the Alicorn known as Nightmare Moon. Suddenly two Alicorns speeded through the air and brought me and you into space. It was mother and father. 'Mother? Father?' I say.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Alicorns

Chapter 2: Two Alicorns

" 'What are you doing here?' I say. 'Stay back!' Mother says. You just gave a evil laugh. They cast a spell on you that would stall you in a hours.  
2 maximum. I was brought back to the night of Equestria. Under a tree they explained everything to me. Like how the purple cloud of smoke was a beast that is weak without a body and super strong once it has a body to control. How it was an Alicorn too and how good and evil began.

The Alicorn spread the hatred, lonliness and anger like a virus. They told me how to stop you, but it was to painful the stratgy. I cried and disagreed.

But when two hours had passed and Nightmare Moon came to Equestria I quickly brought out the Elements of Harmony and cast it on you. I knew that even if I put a lot of power into it, it would not break the evilness away for I needed you.

I cried as I did this.

Mother and father came and pushed us into space again. 'You did a good job now let us handle this.' Father says. Mother and Father cast a really strong spell much more powerful than how they created Equestria. They locked you into the moon." Princess Celestia Explains.

"Why couldn't remember all of that?" Princess Luna sorrowfully asks. "As they locked you in the moon they cried they wanted to save you but all they could do was slowly take the darkness away. Father put you in his hooves and talked to you and cradled you. Mother sang a lullaby."  
She continues explaining.

Princess Luna was shocked.

The two headed out of the bath dried themselves and went back to the room to continue. "You couldn't remember anything because when you are possesed by that Alicorn you locked deep within like a little spark surrounded by pure darkness. Mother and Father suddenly disapeared for their time was up after using that powerful magic." Princess Celestia explains.


	3. Chapter 3: During the 1000 years

Chapter 3: During the 1000 years.

"After many yeears had passed I couldn't stop thinking about that day...night." Princess Celestia admits.

Princess Luna stares at her sister with tears about to cry but she keeps it in.

"You know while I was locked up all I could remember was...Well I think I heard your voice and ponies laughing and cheering. It was so warm thoughs times." Princess Luna explains.

Princess Celestia is in shock.  
"So you heard what I kept explaining to you every night." Princess Celestia smiles. "How did I hear your voice?" Princess Luna asks.

"Well mother and father also told me if I wished a lot and filled my heart with love it might reach you." Princess Celestia explains.

"Also the Elements of Harmony lost their power ever since you were locked in the moon since you were the only strong friendship I had." She explains.

"You heard about Twilight Sparkle ever since I met her with her joy she reminded about the times when I saw you before the incident. When she saved you I was so happy! I missed you and here you are!" Princess Celestia joyfully says.

"Bed time!" Princess Celestia says. Princess Luna jumps in her bed and she felt really comfortable. "Looks like your enjoying your bed." Princess Celestia laughs. "Well I am because it feels better then my old one back in the moon." Princess Luna admits.

"Can I sleep with you tonight little sister? I've missed you!" Princess Celestia kindly requests. "There is no space on my bed." Princess Luna explains.

Princess Celestia has little tears in her eye.

"But there is room on your bed! Sister!" Princess Luna Joyfully says.

Princess Celestia rejoices as they go to her bed to sleep. They peacefully sleep for night.

THE END

"Hey, sister? Can you tell me another story tommorow again, a really good one!" Princess Luna asks.

They both laugh.

The END 2 


End file.
